


swallow the dice, we make our own luck now

by putsch



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: devilbats starting members, who all hate shinryuuji for telling them no:hiruma yoichikurita ryoukanagon kongo(or, another part of the au where it's not agon whose the genius). Written for SASO2017





	swallow the dice, we make our own luck now

**Author's Note:**

> _"Mind sharp, spine straight  
>  Chucks laced ready  
> I travel by kite, travel light  
> At touchdown  
> I swallowed the dice  
> I make my own luck now"_  
> — "Fighting Fish" by Dessa
> 
> see the original here - https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14213233#cmt14213233  
> see the first part of this au here - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12705504

"Are... are you really sure we can do this?"  
  
"Of course we can do this fucking fatass! Christ, can't you quit bitching for two seconds?!"  
  
"It's not about can." Hiruma says, staring down Kurita and Agon across from him. "We're going to do this."  
  
It's not ideal, nothing about this is ideal - all the Deimon Devilbats have to their name is this musty old storage room, the shitty table they're sitting at, and the three of them. Hiruma has his blackmail notes sure, it gets them their helper players so they can make enough of a team to play in matches, but shit, they're not going to win unless they get more real players.  
  
"We should at least try to talk to Musashi, I'm sure if we just talk to him he'll--"  
  
"Fuck that old man!" Hiruma and Agon say in unison, and Kurita deflates. Hiruma doesn't like taking the wind out of Kurita's sails, but after the way he left, there's no bringing him back easy. It's another thing that is really, really not fucking ideal.   
  
"I can be the kicker, we don't even need him." And _that's_ not ideal either, Hiruma thinks, because while Agon has the kind of ruthlessness that makes an amazing offensive liner he'll run his stamina into the ground if he's playing kicker. Besides, his range and aim is nothing on what Musashi had - even if it's better than anything he or Kurita's got going for them in their legs.  
  
"Don't say that!" Kurita puffs back up, as he always does when there's someone to defend, "We need good players, and Musashi's one of the best!"  
  
"Bullshit he is!" Agon slams his hands on the table, squaring up for a fight he's bound to lose if Kurita really tries because his bark is so much worse than his bite.  
  
"He's right fucking dreads. Three people don't make a football team."   
  
Agon snarls back at him, teeth gritted as he looks between him and Kurita - finally realizing that he's not going to win this one.  
  
"Oh fuck the both of you!" he grabs his jacket and heads for the door, and Hiruma just rolls his eyes. Another fucking tantrum.  
  
"You're gonna let Unsui win that easily?"  
  
He doesn't have to turn around to know that Agon has frozen in place, that the hot rage on his face is wiped away by icy realization, and Hiruma just grins to himself. He's so easy - his complex with his twin at Shinryuji and his fucking god-like abilities makes Agon the easiest one of all to make stay.  
  
The force of the thrown jacket makes the chair wobble before Agon sits back down at it, fuming at Hiruma while Kurita beams.  
  
"Listen you fucks," Hiruma starts, slamming the but of an M-16 onto the table. "if we're gonna be serious about this, we're gonna fucking train and recruit people until you're spitting up blood. You fucking hear me? Shinryuji ain't going down because of lucky shots. We gotta fucking kill 'em, so we need to get together everything we can get our damn hands on. Got it?"  
  
For the first time, Kurita and Agon both smile together, wide grins matching his own. They know what they've got to do. He knows what he has to do.  
  
And god fucking dammit, it's gonna get **done.**


End file.
